The Gates of Hell
by ThePsych-IchPotterhead
Summary: Harry and Darius; identical twins, with the same, messy black hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. Not knowing which was born closer to the end of July, Voldemort attempted to kill both boys at the same time. Darius was marked the Boy Who Lived, and Harry mysteriously disappeared, becoming the Boy-Who-Vanished. Question of the Year: Where did he go? Please R&R!


**Summary: That night, when Voldemort came to Godric's Hallow, he was greeted by not one; but two Potter boys. Harry and Darius; identical twins, with the same, messy black hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. That night, not knowing which was born closer to the end of July, he attempted to kill both boys at the same time. Darius was marked the Boy Who Lived, and Harry mysteriously disappeared, becoming the Boy Who Vanished. Question of the Year: Where did he go?**

* * *

Key for Demon Dialogue (From Their Point of View)-

_"When they speak like this," they are speaking in english._

"When they speak like this," they are speaking in diabolish, the native tongue of the demons.

_This is them thinking._

* * *

Diabolish; starting off speaking the language of the Devil!

Words You May Hear:

Zeshtac! - Stupid Child!

Jailnan Archgo Ibilisi! - Oh, For the Love of Ibilisi!

Terzgochac - I will kill you.

¥aråç∂ - Shut up!

Â¥ÒÚ! - Damn it all!

Arct? - What?

Enma! Chai archan! - Ha! I win!

Ergzchou archuguala?! - How'd we end up here?

ÅØ! - No!

Dou! - Yes

Tesczach noam baria! - You messed up the shadow portal!

Zerçou! - Sorry!

Diabarchuin? - Do you speak?

Stzachturn arburn Shetani! Narlum diabarchuin! - Hurry up Shetani! They don't speak!

* * *

"Shetani!" barked a cloaked, shadowy figured, beckoning the boy closer.

"Yes, father?" he asked, wide emerald eyes blinking, black hair looking quite wind-ruffled.

"I've decided that you're finally old enough to help guard the gates," said the elder, and the boy's eyes widened comically.

"I won't let you down father, promise!" he assured him, spreading his black velvety, shadowy wings and taking off down the cliff and to the flaming, flickering wrought iron gates. He was greeted exuberantly by another youngling around his age, with dark red hair and shadowy wings much like Shetani's, only a dark charcoal grey.

"So, ole Ibilisi is finally letting you join the big boys?" he joked, silver eyes alight with mischief.

"Oh, shove off, Rus," scowled Shetani, shaking his head at his best friend, Russus. "Dad would have your head if he heard you calling him old." The comment was in jest, but Rus' eyes widened anyways. No one wanted to mess with the King of the Demons; otherwise known as the Devil.

"So, other than guarding these here gates," said Rus, shaking himself out of his stupor. "What else do we have planned for today?"

"Well," said Shetani. "Father wants us to make sure our English is in spit-spot shape, among other languages, then he wants us to check up on the wizards, check out this new supposed 'Dark Lord', and see if he's powerful enough to be our ally."

"Seems legit," said Rus, nodding importantly. Shetani shook his head, black hair ruffling in the warm breeze of the molten, barren underworld.

"You have been spending _way _too much time posing as an American teenager, Rus."

"Hey! I resent that!" The two continued their playful banter until their shift at the gates was over and two castle guards came to relieve them. They flew off to the shadowy, cobblestone castle that Ibilisi and his son called home, among with his Deputy, Draken's family, including his son, Russus. They needed to study their English before they left.

§

Lily Potter groaned inwardly as she sat at her desk in the Potions room. For the last three years, she had been Potions Mistress at Hogwarts after the previous potions master, Severus Snape, had been promoted to Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. But, honestly, some of her fourth year students were so _stupid_. Well, minus her own son, Darius Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and a select other few.

Her heart ached when she thought of Darius; not because of the hard path ahead of him, but because of his brother, Harry, the Boy Who Vanished. Living up to his name, Harry had seemingly disappeared from the face of the planet the night that Voldemort tried to kill Darius. They only knew that he wasn't dead as his name was still on the Hogwarts registry, though he'd never shown up to school.

There was a large _crash! _on the opposite side of the dungeons, and Lily fell out of her seat, peering out from under her desk, wand held tightly in her hand. Two boys wearing shadowy robes were looking around curiously. One had silver eyes; and the other had emerald green eyes she _knew _she'd seen somewhere else.

"Â¥ÒÚ!" shouted the green-eyed boy in some language that Lily knew nothing of.

"Ergzchou archuguala?!" asked the boy with silver eyes in the same language, looking around confused.

"Zeshtac!" yelled the green-eyed boy.

"Arct?" asked the other, still looking around, confused.

"Jailnan Archgo Ibilisi! Tesczach noam baria!"

"Zerçou!"

"¥aråç∂!"

"ÅØ!"

"Dou!"

"ÅØ!"

"Dou!"

"ÅØ!"

"Dou!"

"Dou!"

"ÅØ!"

"Enma! Chai archan!" screeched the silver-eyed boy happily. The green-eyed boy looked murderous.

"Terzgochac!" he spat out, and he shoved the other boy into the shadowy wall, where he disappeared. Lily stifled a gasp as the green-eyed boy dove in after her. They were gone.

§

"Oh damn it all!" muttered Shetani, scowling.

"How'd we end up here?" asked Rus, looking around, dazed.

"Stupid boy!" yelled Shetani, obviously still annoyed.

"What?" asked Rus, and Shetani growled. Rus could be really stupid sometimes.

"Oh, for the love of Ibilisi! You messed up the shadow portal!"

"Sorry!" Rus apologized meekly, but Shetani was having nothing of the sort.

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"HA! I WIN!" crowed Rus victoriously, smirking. Shetani looked absolutely murderous, his eyebrow was twitching.

"I will kill you." Rus went pale and yelped as Shetani pushed him back through the portal and then dove in after him. They still had work to do; and a Dark Lord to find.

§

"Interesting," Dumbledore mused at the Order of the Phoenix meeting, having had everyone there observe Lily's memory of the two boys.

"Do you know what they were, Albus?" growled out Moody, obviously perturbed that he hadn't been there to stop the two boys. "And how'd they bypass the security system at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah!" piped in Sirius Black. "We need to find out what they are, who they are, and find out how to get them on our side, because they'd make one heck of an enemy."

"And what were they saying?" inquired Emmeline Vance, one of Lily's friends from Hogwarts.

"The two boys were young, arguing over something, you can tell that much," James pointed out. "And they looked normal enough.

"But they are far from normal, James, they were speaking diabolish," said Albus.

"Excuse me, but what is 'diabolish'?" asked Tonks. "And how come none of us have heard of it?"

"It is a very old, very rare language," said Dumbledore. "Only a handful of wizards know how to speak it. I, myself, only have a selective knowledge of the language."

"What exactly _is _diabolish?" asked Remus Lupin, and Dumbledore sighed.

"Diabolish, dear Remus, if the tongue of the Devil."

§

"Ah, so you have arrived," said the man with the snake-like face and crimson eyes, observing the two seemingly normal boys. He knew not to get on their bad side; the demons were a force to be reckoned with, especially the son of the Devil himself and the son of the Demon Deputy.

"You speak our tongue," observed Shetani, with only mild surprise. "That is good, we were worried we'd have to use your tongue. It doesn't suit us very well."

"Yes, I did do my research," responded Voldemort smoothly. "Now, onto more important matters. What would it take for me to have your father and the demon army join my noble cause in ridding the wizarding world of mudbloods and muggles?" Shetani and Russus shared a glance, and then looked at the Dark Lord curiously.

"Why are you so obsessed with ridding the world of non-magic folk and those with magic born from them?" asked Rus, and Voldemort stiffened.

"Ah," observed Shetani. "Personal grudges, I see. But you cannot let the hatred blind you, or you will surely one day end up in _The Lake of Lost Souls_." He hissed out the last part in English, as a non-native speaker of diabolish would not have understood the term in the language.

"So you reject my cause?" hissed out Voldemort menacingly.

"Not yet," Shetani assured the Dark Lord. "But we cannot choose until we have been approached by both sides. It will amuse me to see what the case of that bumbling old fool it, don't you agree, Tom?" The Dark Lord stiffened at the name, but grinned a sadistic grin nevertheless.

"We will most likely join you," said Shetani. "The Devil and his Demons are notorious for joining the Dark, which is why we reside in Hell in the first place. But it's home, and we like it there. Or we remain neutral. Whichever suits us. Farewell for now, Tom Riddle." And with that, Shetani spread his wings, flew high into the air, before diving down and through a shadow, back to the pits of the underworld, Rus following his lead.

§

"The _Devil_?" Snape repeated, stunned. "You have _got _to be kidding me."

"Unfortunately, Severus," said Dumbledore, usual twinkling eyes replaced with solemn ones. "I am not. And, as it seems, the Dark Lord wishes to recruit the Devil and his Demons to the Dark, and we must do our best to convert them to the Light."

"Devils and demons, Light?" scoffed James. "Professor, I respect you, but that's just unheard of."

"Please call me Albus, James," said Dumbledore. "But, yes, it is rather unimaginable, but we could at least convince them to remain neutral."'

"Do you even know how to contact the Devil?" asked Lily.

"Oh, yes," said Dumbledore, nodding. "I've run into him once or twice. But, Ibilisi doesn't like running all the meetings by himself. He normally sends either Draken, his deputy, or Draken's son, Russus and his own son, Shetani."

Sirius choked on the butterbeer he was drinking.

"You're meaning to tell me," he coughed out. "That the bleeding _Devil _has a _son?!" _

"Would I lie, Sirius?" asked Dumbledore, raising an eyebrow mischievously, and Sirius had the grace to look embarrassed.

"So, how will we find them?" asked Remus.

"Well," said Dumbledore. "They should be arriving, right about-" He was cut off as there was a rumble in the ground, and from the shadows, a hole split open and the silver-eyed boy flew out first, looking at the Order members disdainfully. Sirius heard Molly take a sharp intake of breath. The appearance of any demon was rather frightening. This one had messy auburn hair and silver eyes, and long, shadowy charcoal colored wings.

"Diabarchuin?" he asked in Diabolish, they presumed, but none of them understood. Dumbledore shook his head slightly, and the silver eye boy scowled slightly.

"For one moment, hold on please," he continued in English, though with a heavy accent. "I am Russus. My friend will arrive soon here."

"Stzachturn arburn Shetani! Narlum diabarchuin!" he called out once more in the foreign language. There was a muffled reply from within the gaping hole, and a second figure flew out. The first thing they noticed was the long, black, leathery, shadowy wings. Then, they all took a moment to take in his features. Messy, untamable raven black hair that grew in every which way, and piercing emerald green eyes. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Harry?" came James' broken whisper.


End file.
